Young Justice: A Second Chance
by Hunter in the Darkness
Summary: Naruto dies at the end of the war after he wins. He is given a second chance at life in a new world in his younger body. Given new abilities he uses his skills to become a hero and joins the Team near their beginning. AU Naruto. Powerful/Smart Naruto. Naruto x undecided (no harem). First story please leave constructive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Posted: 7/6/16

Revised: 7/10/16, small edit, spelling, grammar

* * *

CHAPTER 1

JAPAN

May 5, 2007 08:13 UTC

A boy is sleeping in wooded area. He stirs and his eyes slowly open. Squinting at the sudden brightness he slowly gets up looking at his surroundings, his head pounding.

"Where am I?" Naruto groaned.

Something red falls in front of his face. Grabbing it he realizes it's his hair. Confusion is seen across his face. He should have blond hair. Looking at it a genuine small crosses his face as he realizes it's his mom's red hair. Now thinking more clearly the last thing he remembers is dying after defeating Madara and Black Zetzu. Then just blackness. Feeling down his body for any marks and getting nothing there also seems to be something off but he can't quite put his finger on it. He looks closer at himself and see none of the scars he has acquired over the years as a ninja. Then he realizes that he's shorter than he remembers and feels smaller too. It seems as though his age has regressed to around ten years old. Confusing things keep piling up and it feels as though he is forgetting something important.

A loud horn noise brings him out of his thoughts. Naruto decides that he should investigate as there seems to be nothing else around. As he walks in the direction of the noise he notices that none of the trees or plants look familiar which isn't a good sign. The closer he gets the louder the sounds become. Reaching the edge of the forest Naruto sees a strange sight. Metal boxes on wheels move across a road at high speeds. Now he knows that he's not anywhere near the elemental nations. Most of the boxes are going towards a massive village in the distance. There are buildings that rise high into the sky. With his destination in mind Naruto moves back into the woods to not draw peoples eyes and begins to run across the trees. Early on he notices he can't go as fast as he used to. Making a note to begin a new workout regimen he reaches the end of the woods and beginning of the village.

Waking out of the woods and down the street he goes up to the first person he sees needing more information on this strange place.

"Escuse me where is the nearest library?" he asked.

The man looks at Naruto oddly and points behind him. "Down a few streets and on your left."

"Thank you."

Making his way towards the library his headache flairs up. It's as though his memories seem to be trying to break through and need some sort of trigger. Then it a small memory comes to him, he came here with something. Opening up his orange and black jacket he finds two things. The first is a scroll that looks like it can hold many things and the second is a piece of paper that seems to be a note. Opening it he reads.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _This is your mother and father. We know you may be confused right now as to what is going on and where you are. Well your in a different world separate from the elemental nations. After your death the Sage of the Six Paths gave you a chance at a new life in a new place. You have also been given some new abilities to help you such as Obito's eternal mangekyo sharingan. The scroll you have will explain more on them and some memories may come back. Now son, live your life for you. Have fun, make friends, and find love. We want you to have the life you never had before. Your father and I want you to know that we'll always love you no matter what and we'll see you again in the pure world._

 _Love,_

 _Your parents_

 _Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze_

 _P.S._

 _I know you think my hair is beautiful and wished to have my red hair so now you have it. -mother_

As he finished Naruto's eyes were streaming with tears as they hit his parents letter. This just became his most prized possession. Wiping his eyes and doing his best to calm down Naruto put both the scroll and letter back into his jacket. Trying to get a hold of himself he continues on towards the library. He finally reaches the building that says Public Library and walks in. It looks as it just opened as there is no one there except the one person at the main desk. The woman lets him in without a library card but says that he can't take any books with him. In the back of the library he decides to create a few dozen shadow clones all henged as civilians in Konoha.

The original Naruto tells them, "Ok so I need you guys to look for history, technology, and science. Try to learn as much as you can about the basics of this new world."

They all nod and separate into smaller groups and begin to look through each section. The original Naruto walks through library and takes notice of a few strange devices. Taking a closer look they seem to be technology that is like movie screens from his world that you can control. Thinking, he creates eight more henged shadow clones to sit at each device.

"Try to learn as much as you can about how use these devices. With how many there are in here they must be important."

Over the course of the day some of his shadow clones dispelled to stop all the memories hitting him at once. He continually created more to keep up the reading. This new world was strange to him. Humans don't have chakra was a huge surprise to him. Then there was the technology of this world. It's much more advanced, with planes, cars, computers, guns, T.V., and the internet. After discovering the internet and learning the basics of how to use a computer his shadow clones on the computers were able look for anything on the internet. The only problem he had was with the library staff. He had to put them under a genjutsu to keep them from noticing all his clones. Thankfully it only needed to be a weak one as he currently is horrible at them. By the end of the day Naruto felt he knew the basics of Earth.

Over the next week he camped out at the edge what he now knows as the city of Tokyo and continued to study at the library. By the end of it he felt he had a grasp on many things of his new home. After learning he was in Japan it became important to learn about the country and its history. While his shadow clones were in the library he opened his scroll that he had and found that it was full of scrolls including the scroll of seals that he first stole before he became a genin. There were scrolls on his new abilities as well. The first one he decided to learn was his sharingan that was mentioned in the letter. He needed to learn how to use higher level genjutsu. It would help him create a legal identity and personal history since he technically doesn't exist to this world. The few weeks after his sharingan training were used to find the correct people to help him create his identities/histories including government officials and workers. Instead of creating just his own Naruto decided to make three more, two for his parents that died soon after he was born and Kakashi Hatake a family friend who became his legal guardian since he was to young to live on his own.

* * *

TOKYO, JAPAN

June 2, 2007 07:01 UTC

Currently Naruto was waking up in his new apartment. He was able to get money through his incredible luck in online gambling as it seems casinos and live gambling is against the law in Japan. All money he gets comes from his Kakashi identity as it would be weird for a little kid to be earning money. After beginning to get used to Tokyo he enrolled in a local elementary school to keep up appearances. Luckily it was a Saturday so no school today. Making a couple shadow clones to cook breakfast Naruto drags himself over to his laptop.

Mumbling to himself "Lets see, who to research next?"

Typing in "Batman and Robin" into the search bar news articles and links about the dark knight and his partner appear as he begins to do his best to read them as most are in a language called english. He's been meaning to create more shadow clones to learn it. Now that he has settled into Tokyo there he has had a sense of restlessness. Once he found out about the worlds heroes Naruto became fascinated by them and learned as much as he could about them including their allies and enemies. The one who drew his most interest was Batman from Gotham City in the United States. The man was like a ninja that didn't have any chakra. He used ninja-like weapons, taijutsu, and fear to take down criminals. His no killing rule at first seemed strange but since murder was a horrible crime in this world Batman uses his rule to separate himself from the criminals. Currently he was looking into Robin. It looks like that he was quite young close to his own current age. An idea had been forming in his head ever since his discovery of heroes. He wanted to still help people and becoming a hero would be the perfect way to do it. With the idea in his mind he decided to write down what he needs to do.

to do list

 _training regimen, chakra control, speed, stealth_

 _need new weapons, kunai, shuriken, senbon, katana, chakra conducting_

 _make combat outfit, armor, similar to an anbu but more protected, mask_

 _study new scrolls, learn new abilities_

 _definitely need a cool hero name_

 _also need to learn about japanese criminal and justice system, make sure that I know how to send the bad guys to jail_

This was to be his main focus for the next few months along with school and keeping money coming in. He would need it to pay for some materials he would need. Getting up from his desk and moving across the room to the table he opened his scroll up and released it's contents. The clones came over from the kitchen and set down his eggs and bacon. Nodding to them they dispersed as he started eating. From the looks of it there seemed to be at least fifty scrolls not including the scroll of seals. Many had the Uzumaki swirl on them. It seemed his mother left him tons of knowledge of the Uzumaki clan. There were a few Senju scrolls, a couple that had Namikaze written on them, and few that had Jiraiya's name on them.

Taking a breath he whispers, "Let's get started."

Over the coming months Naruto or his shadow clones would be busy at all times, training, studying, learning, or working. The day he wrote the to do list was also the day he learned about his new abilities other than the sharingan. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju gave him mokutun (wood release) and the mastery of water release respectively. His mother gave him her chakra chains which could be used for multiple things and also all the knowledge she had on the Uzumaki clan including their sealing. While he already knew his father's rasengan he was given the hiraishin seals and kunai along with scrolls about them. Good old Ero-Sennin Jiraiya gave him copies of each Icha Icha book and Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. When he opened one of Jiraiya's scrolls a massive amount of knowledge entered his mind, enough for him to pass out. When he woke up with a slight headache Naruto realized his godfather gave him all his sealing master knowledge.

Training went really well, Naruto was in even better shape than when he first became a genin. He quickly became a master of his wind chakra affinity, along with becoming a master of water release from the second hokage. The hiraishin and sharingan were the abilities that he became proficient at over the months including sharingan's kamui used for intangibility and long range teleportation. Mokudun and chakra chains were the only ones he was having trouble with as progress was slow. His hero outfit was finished. It was a black armored suit with grey lines throughout and the the kanji for Fire Shadow were in the center of its chest in dark grey. It was made to cover his entire body along with his head. Only his face would show and he would wear a Kakashi face mask, leaf headband, along with a specially made black anbu mask. The mask has dark orange face marks of a fox, one way eye holes, and a voice modulation seal. The suit and mask are covered with seals to strengthen them both from weapons, add resistance to fire, and the mask would only allow Naruto to take it off. On his back would be his new chakra conducting katana and there were seals on his arms and legs for his other weapons. All in all he thought it was perfect. The one thing that truly disappointed him was when he went into his mindscape to check on Kurama he was asleep and he couldn't wake him up. It didn't look like he was going to wake anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Posted: 7/10/16

* * *

CHAPTER 2

TOKYO

November 3, 2007 22:27 UTC

Atop the building at the center of Tokyo sat Naruto in his Fire Shadow suit and mask. He was meditating to enter his sage mode. Pulling in the natural energies from the earth he opened his eyes which would be seen as toad eyes with orange around the sides if his mask was off. While in sage mode it allowed him to magnify his emotion sensing ability from Kurama. Finding two people who were terrified he throws his hiraishin kunai as far as he can in the same direction flashing multiple times till he was looking over the scene. A couple were being cornered in an ally with six thugs moving in on them. Some of them had pulled out knives.

"Here! This is all our money just leave us alone!" The man holding his girl shouted desperately as he threw a wad of cash towards them.

"Please let us go!" The girl practically screamed out. The men didn't seem to care as they just laughed and closed in leering at her.

Jumping down Fire Shadow grabbed one of the men in the back of the group and jumped across to the adjacent building with the man screaming all the way until he was quickly knocked out.

"Aaaaaah!" He screamed. The others spun around just in time to see a figure grab their friend and disappear into the night.

Loud footsteps could be heard all around them. Naruto could be completely silent but wanted to create fear in them.

"Who's there!" One of them yelled. Their heads kept on moving trying to follow the sounds. Then the footsteps stopped as it became eerily silent. As their heads moved around again they noticed another two guys missing.

"Kota, Rento where'd you go." "Rento, Kota." They whispered. Freaking out even more. Two of them stumbled and began to run to the street. Before they could reach it Fire Shadow fell from the sky and knocked them out.

The last thug was shaking. He had totally forgotten about the couple behind him. Fire Shadow looked towards him and began walking slowly coming within a few feet of him and stopping.

"Ssstay away! Don't move another foot or you'll get it!" He stuttered out while waving his knife at the man in the mask. Fire Shadow stepped forward and the man lunged. His wrist was easily grabbed and twisted.

The knife clattered to the ground as he shouted in pain. "Aaaaaah!"

When he looked up at the mask everything changed and his mind was lost to a terrifying illusion. With a few seconds of ear piercing screaming the man fainted drooling at the mouth.

Fire Shadow looked up seeing the couple in the corner crouched, shaking, and holding each other. He slowly walked up to them hand reaching out.

"You two okay?" He asked calmly in his altered voice. The two looked up seeing he didn't seem to want to attack. The man got enough courage to grab the hand and they were both pulled up.

"Ttthank you." The man stuttered. The girl just nodded her head. He looked at them both for a second before turning around and quickly bringing all the men together and tying them up.

While tying them up he told the two who seemed to still be staring at him. "You should call the police." He stated calmly as he finished.

The both of them seemed to snap them out of it. The guy pulled out his phone to do just that. While he was on his cell phone the girl slowly stepped toward the masked man.

"Who are you?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Call me Fire Shadow. I'm just a kid trying to help out." He responded strongly. With that said he turned and jumped up to the roofs and disappeared into the darkness.

"Just a kid?" She whispered to herself as her boyfriend came up and wrapped his arm around her.

"What did he say?" He asked seeing that she was looking up into the sky.

Throughout the night and following months Fire Shadow would be out stopping crimes. Early on he would mention his name at each crime so it would spread to others. He was beginning to get an understanding of Tokyo's criminal underworld. By the end of September the next year Fire Shadow was able to stop larger crimes including big drug deals, prostitution rings, and murders. In the public they were beginning to take notice of him as reporters were able to interview people he had saved including the first couple. That is how they were able to figure out he was just a kid along with how short he was. He still was kicking himself on that slip-up.

* * *

TOKYO

October 5, 2008 19:58 UTC

A group of armored embassy cars are moving through the light Tokyo traffic making their way to their destination. 2,500 yards away from the Chinese Embassy up on a rooftop a figure was lying prone looking through the scope of his sniper rifle. The man wore a black trench coat over a red and black body suit. His head was covered in a silver mask sporting one eye opening with an electronic scope attached. The cars finally reached their destination. As they stopped and opened their doors the assassin slowed he breath. Then all of a sudden his sniper was ripped out of his hands.

"What the?!" He yelled jumping up and spinning around looking for who grabbed his weapon. He spotted a figure standing a dozen feet away ejecting the round from his rifle and removing the ammo cartridge.

"Did you know there are no assassinations in my city Deadshot?" The black figure commented as though he was stating the obvious.

"Who are you?" Deadshot asked angrily as he slowly made for his pistol in his arm holster.

"The name is Fire Shadow and you are not welcome in Tokyo." He said simply as he walked towards the assassin.

Deadshot reached for his pistol and at the same time Fire Shadow raced towards him. He had no time to pull off a shot as Fire Shadow reached him impossibly quick. Grabbing his wrist and quickly breaking it as the gun fell on to the roof.

"Aaaaah my wrist!" He screamed but was quickly knocked out with hit to the head from the butt of his own rifle.

The assassin was quickly tied up and brought to the nearest police station. He was left in front of the station with a note from Fire Shadow stating who he was and also his attempted assassination of the Chinese ambassador.

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER

October 5, 2008 18:03 EST

Up in space, orbiting Earth is a large station called the Watchtower. It stands as the more covert headquarters for the Justice League with the Hall of Justice being the public headquarters. Right now Batman was researching a hero who had been making the news more and more lately. Fire Shadow. Currently he was watching a local news report about an failed assassination by Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot of the Chinese ambassador in Tokyo, Fire Shadow's hometown. A woman walked up beside him looking at the screen.

"Dinah." Batman stated glancing at Black Canary.

"Batman. What are looking into? Something going on in Japan?" She asked.

"There appears to be a new hero in Tokyo. He just stopped an assassination by Deadshot. I've been trying to keep track of any and all new heroes that appear." He spoke calmly as he continued to look through more news reports online.

"This man must be not too bad if he could do that." She added listening to the reporter speak how the police found Deadshot tied up outside a police station.

"He's a kid." Batman commented.

"What?" Canary nearly shouted.

"Based on eye witnesses and his approximate height he is between 10 to 14 years old. Surprisingly there are still no clear video or pictures of him after almost a year. Most are of a black blur, but with witness reports I've been able to create a rough description of him." He read off from his profile he had begun to create of Fire Shadow. It showed a semi-accurate depiction of the kid in his suit.

"Similar to sightings early on in your career." She stated looking over at him.

"Yes, he also similar in that he seems to use deception and fear. Accounts from criminals state that he is incredibly fast and strong, can jump high up to rooftops, and even seem to create terrifying illusions in a few cases." Batman continued from the incomplete profile.

"Looks like your going to keep a close eye on the kid. He might get as good as you." She said smirking at him. He ignored that and continued to read through the reports.

Ignoring his silence she went on. "So this Fire Shadow, do you think he would be good for this possible team your setting up?" Dinah asked more seriously.

Batman was silent for a little bit. "Not at the moment. I don't know enough about him. We may have to make contact at some point to learn more information on him. The team won't be put together for awhile so I'll have more time to create a better picture of who he is."

"Sounds good." She agreed.

* * *

TOKYO

January 10, 2010 19:13 UTC

The sun just went down over the city as Dinah Lance a.k.a. Black Canary zeta-beamed to a phone booth in a deserted alley. In her Black Canary outfit she moved up to the nearest rooftop to try to see if she could find Fire Shadow. After a few minutes of moving across the rooftops a figure dropped from above. She tensed up ready for a fight until she read the kanji on the figure's chest then calmed somewhat.

"So what is the Black Canary doing in Tokyo?" Fire Shadow asked Canary.

Surprised that he speaks English and also noticing the altered voice. "You know me?" She questioned the boy in front of her.

"Black Canary, master in taijutsu and gymnastics, has a destructive ultrasonic scream known as the Canary Cry, began fighting crime early 2007, and joined the Justice League in 2008. I've learned all about the Justice League, their allies, and their enemies," He stated as though it was normal for a kid to know all that. "And it's an honor to meet you," Bowing respectfully. "So, what is a Justice Leaguer doing in my backyard?" Fire Shadow tried to get back on topic.

Dinah recollected herself from her surprise of his depth of knowledge. "It's good to meet you to," she replied giving a short bow in return. "I was sent here as representative of the league to meet you. Fire Shadow has been making noise in Japan. We've been following your exploits closer since the attempted assassination you stopped over a year ago and all the way to the recent serial killer you caught."

"So what do you want to know?" He asked evenly ready to tell if there was any deception.

"Nothing too personal." She paused and saw him nod.

"First off how old are you?" Really interested in the answer.

Thinking it over he decided it wasn't too big a question. "Thirteen."

Astonished that he was fighting crime this young and by himself. "Oh," she paused trying to think of what to say. "Ok, now the main question we wanted to know is why do you do it? Fight crime?" She directed at him seriously.

Knowing this was for the Justice League he spent a moment thinking it over. "Hmm. Well ever since I learned about the world's heroes and what they do I knew exactly what I wanted to become. With the abilities I have, I knew they could be used to make a difference. It felt like it was my duty to use my powers to stop criminals and protect those who couldn't defend themselves." He took a breath.

"Sorry, I don't get to talk to anyone about my nightly activities. It just all came out at once." He lamented sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Seeing him more relaxed. "That's fine. It's okay to be passionate about your views." Canary spoke softly. The league gave her authority to decide if an offer to Fire Shadow was extended, and with her mind made up she made her decision.

"There is one final question we wanted to ask you. Well it's more of an offer. There is a team of young heroes that we're putting together and you are invited to join." She told him.

It took a few seconds for him to respond. "I don't know," He sounded almost insecure. Taking a small pause he went on. "I've never really worked with other heroes. Not sure if it would be a good fit." Fire Shadow said honestly.

"Well it's something to think about. I do hope you say yes. You don't have to right now. If you decide to join, meet at the Hall of Justice in Washington D.C. on July 4th at 6 PM. Myself and a couple others will be there to meet you." Reciting what she memorized. Thinking for a second and almost face palming.

"If you say yes would you need transportation to America?" Asking him.

"If I decide to join, no I have my own transportation." Speaking as it would be simple getting there.

Walking towards Fire Shadow, Black Canary held out her hand. He grabbed it and they shook. "Well it was interesting meeting you Fire Shadow." She looked down at him with a smile.

"Likewise Black Canary." He smiled behind his mask.

"I do hope you join. I think it would be good for you." Thinking how lonely it must be doing everything on his own.

"I will consider it. Goodbye Canary." He said as he quickly turned and ran into the night jumping across the rooftops until the kid disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
